An electronic device may execute various functions compositely. For example, portable terminals, such as a smart phone, have been developed to provide a lot of convenience to users while implementing improved performances. Various configurations can be added to portable terminals in order to strengthen multimedia functions. For example, a zoom lens can be added to an electronic device so as to strengthen the camera function of the electronic device.
In addition, portable terminals have been developed to reduce the thickness and weight thereof in order for the portability thereof.